What Does it Take?
by Zadski
Summary: <html><head></head>Seifer has had a crush on Hayner for a while, but he dosn't know how to show it. When they collide and Seifer gets injured, Hayner offers to help him out. Will Seifer be able to show Hayner his feelings? YAOI. Rated T for swearing.  not bas as it sounds</html>


_I woke up in the middle of the night  
>Out of luck, with this guy on my mind<br>(He got away now, I'm trying to explain how)  
>I fell in love, thats what I like to call it...<em>

Hayner flew down the deserted streets of Twilight Town, racing towards he usual spot. Well...the mostly deserted streets. He ran face first into what felt like a brick wall, landing flat on his back several feet away. _'What the hell?'_Hearing a groan from not too far away, Hayner put a tentive hand on the back of his head and sat half-way up. As soon as he saw what, who, he ran into, he scowled immedietly.

_Seifer..._

The neighborhood bully. The Struggle champion. Hayner's enemy. The other boy sat up as well, a glare stuck to his face.  
>"Watch where you're going ChickenWuss! Even an idiot like you should understand the basics of looking before crossing the damn street." Seifer growled deep in his throat, hoping that the camo-clad coy wouldn't notice the faint blush on his cheeks.<p>

_But not enough  
>It's like I never saw it<br>(Drifting away, I am finding words to say...)  
>But it all goes<br>(Woah, Woah x2)_

Hayner scoffed and shook his head, slowly standing. "Don't stick all the blame on me! If you're as 'amazing' as you claim to be, couldn't you have moved?" He shook his head, deciding fighting would get them no where. He moved closer to the other boy and reached out a hand tords him. "Come on, you alright?"  
>Seifer frowned. <em>'Damn him...'<em>He reached up and grabbed Hayner's hand, allowing the smaller boy to pull him up. When he was up on his own two feet he gasped in pain, falling heavily fowards onto Hayner.

"W-Woah! Seif, you okay?" Hayner struggled with the heavy weight on top of him but managed to stay upright. Struggle did a man good in the muscles department.

"I..ah..I think I might have twisted my ankle." Seifer's eyes closed momentarily before he fully realised the position he was in. Almost his entire body was pressed against Hayners..._oh god._

Hayner noticed Seifer begin to squirm slightly. "Look, this is my fault...so I'm going to take responsibility. Alright?"  
>With that he shifted Seifer carefully, sliding the older boys arm arround his shoulders. He wrapped one arm arround Seifer's waist and smiled. "Come on, you need to see a doctor, just in case."<p>

_What does it take to get you?  
>If I never met you<br>I wouldn't have ran accross the country like  
>I'm out of my mind<em>

Seifer nodded slowly, hoping that Hayner wouldn't notice his out of charachter behaveior. They started on their way to the nearest doctors office, making slow but steady progress.

* * *  
>(Seifer POV - Point of View - )<p>

My leg hurts like hell. But...it's okay. You'd think I'd be pissed...but...I'm happy. I guess you gotta give to get, 'ya know?

"Hayner! Hand me the god damn remote before I shove my crutches up your ass!"

I smile in amusement as Hayner strolls into the room and tosses the remote into my lap. He looks so cute...and he is in _my house _! After he ran into me and I twisted my ankle, he offered to hang arround my house for a few weeks and help me until the doctor cleared me. Now I get to spend time with him...and boss him arround. Can this get any better? ...scratch that. It most definately could get better, though I doubt it will happen. But I'll take when I can get, 'ya know?

Hayner rolls his eyes and flops down next to me, his hair brushing against the arm I have thrown accross the top of the couch. The feel of it makes my cheeks slightly flush, but he dosen't seem to notice.

"You're driving me up a fuckin' wall Seifer. How much longer 'till your ankle is better?"

Tilting my head to the side, I pretend to think about it. "Hmm...about a week."

His eyes brighten, but I see a quick flash of sadness. I wonder if I imagined it..

_What does it take to hold you  
>When I'm here without you<br>I don't know where to start  
>I gotta find you and your heart<br>Before it falls apart..._

I tug my lips into a devil-liks smirk and shove Hayners shoulder. "I can't wait. I won't have to see your ugly-ass face arround here anymore." I saw his eyes flash again. I was right! Definately sad...and his posture shows it as well. He has slumped foward by now, his elbows resting on his knees. One of his hands is propping his head up and his eyes are drooping slightly. My smirk fades to a frown as I reach to put my finger under his chin, tilting his head up.

_I stayed up in the dead of the night  
>I made plans<br>If they turn out right...  
>You'll close your eyes, and think of all the times when<br>(Think about_

His eyes widen slightly as I begin to lean foward. "Hayner...you know I'm kidding?"

No answer.

"...do you not believe me?" He looks away. Wrong answer..

I suddenly press my lips to his, my fingers trapping his chin in place. I can almost see him melting...melting in my arms...His eyes slide closed and he scoots closer. Am I in heaven? My fingers loosen; I don't need to keep him here. I know by the look on his face that he will not run.  
>Realization: Humans need to breathe.<br>As I pull away he opens his eyes to look at me.  
>"Seifer..."<br>His arms wrap arround my neck and he pulls himself closer to me, pressing out lips together once more. Finally...

_We fell in love  
>But didn't try to say it<br>Knew what it was  
>The moment that we played it<br>We all lose sometimes  
>I can't get him off my mind!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! Just wanted to say thank you for reading this. It's a little Seiner I made and had posted on DeviantART, then I deided up put it up here. Hope you like it :3 <strong>

**~ Kurai-Hinote**


End file.
